mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
707
707 (real name Saeyoung Choi, Baptismal name Luciel Choi), often referred as Seven, is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. Personality For the most part throughout the game, Seven displays a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, and very bizarre personality. He frequently plays pranks on Yoosung via chatroom, makes fun at the other members (and himself), and, in response to just about anything, will respond with a series of "lol"s. He's essentially your typical jokester, who loves cars (he owns multiple), and has a passion for hacking. However, the player's first impression of Seven is not the "real" Seven. Outside the chatroom, and behind the humorous front he puts up, Seven is actually quite depressed and serious, and he refuses to believe that anything good can happen to him. This is due to his past and his profession, as he thinks that he will endanger anyone he gets close to. This fear is brought up very often during the events of his route, usually when he is trying to push the player away. Though he rejects the player at first, it is evident that he values them quite a lot and very readily displays affection when convinced that the player will accept him regardless of how he is. After his route, he returns to his previous self, just toned down just a tad. It is also mentioned that he is a Catholic, and later in his route, shows his religious values. Appearance Seven has bright red hair, which is a little scruffy and he usually wears his black jacket with yellow-orange accents. He has gold eyes and is 175 cm (68.89 inches) tall, and weighs 69 kg (152.1 pounds). He always wears his glasses which are yellow with black stripes. His orange headphones are seen around his neck most of the time. He also has a silver cross necklace. Seven changes his outfits very rarely, but he wears a black dress shirt along with a red tie and a white vest with red accents for the party on Day 11. He is also seen throughout his route and the after ending with other outfits too. Background Story Seven grew up with his younger brother Saeran, and lived in a toxic household. His father was in a presidential election and no one was even supposed to know that Seven and Saeran existed. His mother constantly blackmailed his father saying that she would reveal everything if he did not send them money. His mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included being tied by the legs to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beaten, and being starved and dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack from a young age, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at a church, and later on, V. V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after lots of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. Deep Story SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. During the course of the game, Seven slowly reveals his true personality, not a bright and fun-loving, but cold and distant, constantly trying to intentionally hurt the MC in an effort to drive her away from loving him, as he feels he does not deserve to love anyone, at least until the MC's relentless attempts at getting close to him finally succeed, and his mentality begins to change for the better. Depending on choices made, the player can either get a Bad Story Ending, Bad Relationship Ending, Normal Ending, or Good Ending. Normal Ending Like other characters, the player can unlock 707's Normal Ending by progressing up till Day 11, but fail to invite any guests to the party or has invited less than 15 guests. Even though the party isn't crowded by guests, the remaining RFA members - Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee - still taking care of the party and greet people in there. In his speech, Jumin mentioned that some of their members are not present due to circumstances and mentioned that he hoped that God will protect them - something that isn't usually said by Jumin who is not a religious person. Meanwhile Seven - along with MC - visited the Catholic church he used to go in his childhood. While MC is asking for his protection, he hugs her, and confesses how grateful he is to meet "someone with the holiest love", promises that he would protect her until his last breath. As he releases his hold on her, Seven asks her, "Shall we start again after a kiss?" Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 The main character gets kidnapped and Saeran, still with his identity of Unknown, takes pictures of her that will disturb Seven and sends them to Seven. It's implied Seven still can't focus on his work so Saeran takes all of RFA's information. Saeran also suggests that he will sexually abuse the MC in order to hurt Seven and see why Seven is so obsessed with her. Bad Story Ending 2 Seven loses motivation and feels like he doesn't deserve anything anymore. He also believes that Saeran cannot be saved. He clings to the MC and wants her to end his suffering and runs away with her to another country. He plans on continuing his 'act as 707 in the messenger' in real life. Bad Story Ending 3 Seven, with MC, gets reunited with Saeran and Saeran tricks them into believing that he still loves Seven and gets them locked up. Saeran originally plans to separate them and use the MC to threaten Seven, but after Seven counter-threatens him, Saeran says that his savior wouldn't want him to break too many things anyway and lets her go but keeps Seven locked up. Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 Bad Relationship Ending 3 Good Ending Seven discovers his twin brother, Saeran, is the mysterious "Unknown" person who lured the MC into Rika's apartment and had hacked into the security system. This causes Seven to feel betrayed by V, seeing as how he had trusted him and Rika to raise and protect Saeran from their parents, and having been promised he was in good hands after Seven was forced to cut all ties with his brother after becoming a secret agent. Saeran had been brought up in Mint Eye, and brainwashed into believing his brother had abandoned him for a better life without him. Due to this, all trust and respect Seven had for V had completely been destroyed, causing V to leave the RFA and possibly commit suicide. During the ending scenes, Saeran (being mistaken for Seven, due to them being identical twins) is kidnapped by Mary Vanderwood 3rd, Seven's partner in the agency and his "maid", and it is up to Seven and the MC to rescue Saeran from getting killed. Unlike the other endings, MC and Seven do not attend the party, instead chasing after Saeran and Vanderwood. After Ending Shows a scene when they were in pursuit of Saeran. Seven is holding MC as they lie on a bed, confiding his fears and his desire for a future with MC. He asks for MC's consent to let him "embrace" her so that in case he does not survive, he would leave evidence of his existence. The scene cuts to a chat event featuring all members (including Saeran) except Seven and MC. They are visiting Seven and MC's toy shop that day, which he started after quitting his job as a secret agent. After the chat event ends, a visual novel sequence continues showing the members outside Seven's shop, which is designed with a security system so tight that, as Jumin comments, it feels like Seven somehow managed to bring an underground bunker to the surface. As the members try to guess the passcode and get into the shop, the sequence fades and it is revealed that the entire sequence from the chat event to the toy shop was merely a dream. ---- In addition to the usual After Ending scene, two Secret routes will become available once Seven's Good Ending has been obtained, each consisting of 7 mini-episodes that require 10HG to unlock each episode. Note: See Secret Ending for further information. Connections Jumin Han Seven's friendship with Jumin consists of Jumin rejecting his attempts to meet Elizabeth 3rd, or "Elly" as Seven had nicknamed her, since his love is comparable to harassment. Their interactions mostly relate to Elizabeth 3rd, but when Seven is in trouble, Jumin would use his authority to help him without hesitation. Jumin also seems to respect Seven's skills. Zen 707 is one of the people who had helped Zen's career by spreading a video of Zen and earning him popularity, by hacking, making it become a virus in its own way. In Jumin's route, they seem to get along very well by continuing each other's sentences and mocking Jumin's personality change together. Yoosung Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends. They were friends in high school but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. In one of Yoosung's Bad Ending routes, Yoosung will go to Seven's place, after telling the MC that he doesn't really love her, where they will then fight over chips. Jaehee Kang Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to responded to his jokes coldly. However she doesn't really hate him, respects his intellect, and doesn't want it if Seven is neither with RFA or in the chat room anymore. V V is someone Seven trusted very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. He also was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency that he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. Rika He is the one who made the security system at Rika's apartement, and the only one who can enter her apartment. He first met Rika at church in his childhood. Rika gave him a book about computer skills, and along with V, giving him a new life as Luciel Choi and as a secret agent, and promised to taking care of Saeran. She also once sent Seven a floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran despite of being a secret agent is not supposed to "have" a family. Rika is very important to him, and he even once states that if he could sacrifice himself so that she could be alive again (when he believed she had killed herself), he would. Trivia * His age is 22 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite his international age as 21, the English translation of the story events in-game still has his age stated as 22 years old. This also applies to other characters. * Seven's phone number is +82)10-7070-&O&X * 707 flipped upside-down is 'LOL', with his online name possibly referencing the times when he always seems to say 'lol'. * Seven's baptismal name "Luciel" was chosen by him as a reference to Lucifer (Satan) with intentions of having a life that will not end up as a fallen angel. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His email is 707@cheritz.com ** His special talents include hacking, infiltrating, and being fluent in 17 languages. ** His most used apps are his self-developed wiretap sensing app, calculator, UTube, FB, Tripter, and the RFA Messenger. ** He desires a new racing car, a day without work, and a cat robot with excellent artificial intelligence. ** His favourite quote is: "It's not that people have humor. Humor is what moves people." ** He doesn't limit his preferences only to female as long as she or he shares the same sensibility as him, implying that Seven is bisexual or pansexual. * Seven tends to break the 4th wall. **In the prologue chat, if MC chooses "But I'm not a girl" after Seven hacking through her phone (and sees her face), Seven will reply with "then why do you play this game?" (Yoosung will then comment "for ladies" is just the company's marketing strategy.) **In Day 10 of Jaehee's route, he stated at a phone call that he cannot believe that the MC would choose Jaehee's route. ** He also often said "Don't play this game until late at night." ** When he first encounter Unknown at Yoosung's route, he said "oh! the first NPC!". ** On Day 2 at 00:00 on the Deep Story route, the player is given the option to respond to Seven with, "haha," "thx thx," or, "What the hell's wrong with the options?;;" If the player picks the latter option, Seven responds with, "Perhaps they've been working late? The ppl who made this haha." * Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, Seven's two favorite snacks, are parodies of real life products Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. * Seven seems to have a fondness for cats, due to his relentless desire to play with Elizabeth 3rd, much to Jumin's downright disapproval after the last time Seven was left alone with "Elly"; and Seven's failed attempt to get Jumin to give him the kitten. ** Inspired by this, Seven created a CatBot for MC, with the personality of "707" in the chat room. ** He also created his own GPS with cat voice. * He wants to marry at a space station. * In a call with Yoosung, it is mentioned that Seven is an S, which stands for sadist. ** Seven himself also stated that he will tease MC in 'sadistic' ways in a phone call. * Seven attended college and graduated early, though Yoosung graduated earlier. * Seven prefers to eat the bellies of Bungeoppang (Taiyaki in Japanese) first. * He is a huge fan of the show "Mister Chef" (presumably a parody of the cooking show "Master Chef"). He is a fan of Grandpa Lamsay (probably a parody of famous celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay). * According to his voice actor Youngsun Kim, his (voiced) script is the longest. * When he was called for the audition, Youngsun Kim instantly accepted, claiming that his phone had 1% battery left at that time. * When he has time off work, occasionally he plays LoLoL under the username "Hacker God", and is #1 player on the game's Shooting Star server. However he states that he gets bored quickly playing games, and would rather make them. * Seven is thought to be considered as the endgame -- meaning that he would be the one who is meant to end up with the MC. ** The opening song's lyrics supposedly refers to 707's feelings (about MC). ** His Good Ending cannot be exactly considered as a true ending for him, as his story (as well as the story's truth) is expanded through the Secret Routes, and Secret Routes are only accessible after the player get his Good Ending. ** In the Secret Routes, the MC's position is Seven's girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story